


something new (for me and for you)

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Or The Very Start Of Them), First Kiss, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Tary has a brief lapse of judgement and Percy is all too happy to adjust for him.





	something new (for me and for you)

**Author's Note:**

> a cleaned up and lengthened fill from a kiss prompt meme form tumblr - specifically asking for darrolo and happy kisses, which these boys deserve.

They’ve been at it for hours, the two of them hunched over Percy’s workbench arguing back and forth as they try to get this damn thing to work properly.

(“It’s the gears,” Percy insists, wiping his forehead with his arm, not caring if the mix of sweat and dirt gets all over the edges of his sleeves where they’re rolled up around his elbows.

“It’s not,” Tary argues, leaning back so Doty can dab at his forehead with a cloth. “This would go so much quicker if you just let me use magic--”  


“Last resort, Tary. That is our last resort.”  


“Hmph. If you say so.”)  


They’re in the middle of adjusting something, a bolt, when something clicks. Curious, Percy presses the button that’s meant to make it go and-- miraculously-- it starts up.

“There!” Percy cries triumphantly, doing the cutest and nerdiest little fist pump Tary has ever seen in his life.  


“It works!” Tary says excitedly, and the smile Percy turns on him is so overwhelming and happy and for a moment all of his other thoughts fall away and--  


And Tary takes Percy by the collar of his shirt and tugs him in, crushing their lips together. It’s not a particularly good kiss, or a soft kiss, or a sweet one, or a hot one, or a sexy one-- it’s not much of a kiss at all really, just an impulse, but it’s _freeing_. Tary has spent a lot of time in the year feeling free, freer than he's felt in his entire life spent in the golden cage he was born in, but never like this. It doesn't matter that this kiss isn't spectacular or earth-shattering, somehow it's still life-changing in a way he can't exactly explain. Percy's lips are slightly chapped and that doesn't make things any better, but it makes it more _real_.

And then suddenly things fall back into place and he remembers who he is and who he’s kissing-- and the fact that there is a woman who Tary loves dearly who Percy loves in a much different way-- and he comes back to himself.

“I’m-- I’m so sorry,” Tary stutters out, letting go of Percy and hastily adjusting his own collar. “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my good friend Percival and I’m afraid I crossed a line just now.”  


“No,” Percy says slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. “That’s quite alright. Quite-- quite alright, if I do say so myself.”

Well, Tary thinks, a little dumbstruck. That's not the reaction he was expecting. 

"Tary," Percy starts slowly, leaning over to brush his knuckles against his. Tary shivers at the contact. "Well, this seems like as good of a time to bring it up as any. I think-- I think we need to have a chat with Vex." 

Suddenly frantic, Tary shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, no, I never meant to get between the two of you." He shoots Percy a pained expression. "You two are my best friends, I would never--" 

"That's not what I meant," Percy soothes, fully encompassing Tary's hand with his own now. Tary's torn between relaxing at the other man's words and stiffening, unsure of how to respond. "You know, there's-- there's this thing Vex and I have been discussing recently. About how relationships don't always have to be between two people, not if everybody involved talks things out and cares about each other." He clears his throat. "We started talking about it because of you, you know." 

Tary's eyebrows shoot up. He's read-- well, he's read a lot of things in his days. He's certainly read about such relationships, but he's never really encountered one in real life, much less considered the possibility of getting involved in one himself. There's just one problem here, though. "You both, ah, realize that I wouldn't be interested in Vex, yes? I mean, not that she isn't lovely and my best friend, but..." 

Percy nods. "I know-- _we_ know, Tary. Now, I'm definitely not the expert on this, but Vex and I've talked and, well, who's to say you two have to be involved in this sort of relationship dynamic? Who's to say your relationship would change at all? You're friends, and you're not interested in her and she isn't interested in you. We think... we think that could still work out with what we've been considerring." He hesitates before he continues. "It would be you and me, and me and Vex. You and Vex would stay friends, of course. We're your friends and we would never pressure you into something like this, and if you aren't interested just say the word." 

Tary's breath catches, and he reaches up to put a hand to his chin like he does when he's thinking. Not that he really needs to think much, not when Percy is so earnest and this whole proposal seems so... appealing. He tells Percival as much. "I'm definitely... interested. I think. When you lay it out like that." He clears his throat, tilts his head up to look the taller man in the eyes unwavering. "So, a conversation with Vex'ahlia, then?" 

"Yes," Percy agrees, squeezing the hand that he still holds. 

“Tary,” agrees Doty, and the poor tinkerers jump about a foot in the air at the reminder of his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> here's to the first of many happy kisses between these two *-*


End file.
